Shinobu Kokoro
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Do not be fooled as what meets the eye, because not every demon is corrupted, as well as not every angel is pure. first fanfic; & A BIT OCC at times. HITSURUKI! (RE-MADE) -coughcough- /discontinued
1. Chapter 1: The Halfling?

**Shinobu Kokoro**

_**SUMMARY: Do not be fooled as what meets the eye, because not every demon is corrupted, as well as not every angel is pure. **_

NOTE: This is my first fanfic! So please don't be too harsh on me! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BTW this might be OCC, so I'm sorry… BTW THIS IS A RLY SHORT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Halfling?**

He was sitting down doing his paperwork and his lieutenant's. He _sighed_; he sometimes wondered if he could get a better lieutenant than Matsumoto. There was a faint knock at the door, as he told the intruder to enter; he got a message saying that the _king_ wanted his presence. '_I wonder what has happened'_ he thought.

As he entered the palace, he bowed down as the king made his entrance, "Ah, Prince Toshiro. I see you've gotten my message" The king bellowed

"Yes your highness, I came as following and could I ask," Toshiro glanced, but only received a nod.

"Why did you request my presence, King Yamamoto?" The curiosity in his eyes gave him away.

"I need your help retrieving my granddaughter." King Yamamoto could only smile.

He looked at the king with more curiosity in his teal eyes, "Granddaughter, King Yamamoto?"

"Yes, as you can remember the story of my son and the fallen angel?" Toshiro only nodded as he continued, "They had a daughter. The heir of this kingdom and the only granddaughter I have. She was sent to the human realm to be kept safe from the tenshi and akuma, for they could have start war, if they had found out a tenshi, no. A datenshi gave birth to a halfling. What makes it worst is who the baby's father, the son of me, the _demon_ king. "

Toshiro only stood quietly as he heard the king's story, finally consumed what the king had said to him, he took a deep breath and asked, "Why do you need to retrieve her now, my lord? She will be in much danger now, would she not?"

The king only smiled, as sadness consumed his eyes. "I do not know, but I will not let her fall into the hands of tenshi king, _Aizen Sousuke_, for I heard he has found out my granddaughter. You must retrieve her and make sure she is here safely."

He handed Toshiro a photo of his granddaughter, "Her name is Rukia Kuichiki." He sighed "You will find her in the human world, at the west of tokyo at Karakura town and let me tell you this now, it won't be easy. Don't let her sweet looks fool you, I have observed from hell to keep her safe and she is strong, she was trained by Ukitake Juushirou."

Toshiro coughed, "_Ukitake_?! Is he not one of us? One of the princes.."

The king only glanced at him, "Yes, but he was the only one trusted for this job. He was the only one that could calm Rukia down, though most of her memory is locked up. She would only remember him."

Toshiro whispered, "I see.."

The king only looked him in the eye and said seriously, "You will be trusted with this, Prince Hitsugaya. I do not tolerate failure on bringing back my granddaughter, if you do not succeed, I will have your head. Do. You. Understand?

Toshiro gulped, "_Hai, Yamamoto-sama_"

* * *

It's short I warned you! Anywho,

DEFINITIONS!

Akuma - Demon

Tenshi - Angel

Datenshi - Failed Angel

TIL NEXT TIME, MY PRETTIES.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess?

A/N: Salut, mon ami! I am back with Shinobu Kokoro! I'll try to update every other day if I can, but anywho, I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Princess..?**

As he walked through the halls, he halted as he saw what he was looking for. "**Rukia Kuichiki**" as it said on the front of the door, "**DO NOT ENTER**!" under her name. He giggled at her, _she's change so much_, he thought.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried calling her name, but got the same results, _still no answer_. He took a deep breath and opened the door. As he walked in he saw her neat and tidy room. There wasn't much to it; as they were not very rich.

He smiled as he saw the picture of him and Rukia. He grabbed the photo and admired it. It was on her 8th birthday and her first time going to school, but now she was 16 and beautiful like her _mother_.

"Oji-sama?" a soft whispered called.

Juushiro Ukitake let the photo down and turned to see his beautiful little niece, he smiled.

"Ah! Rukia-chan, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" He laughed as he saw her jump out of bed to hurry.

"I'll go make you some breakfast Rukia!" he smiled.

"Thank you oji-sama!" she cheered.

Rukia hurried and ate her breakfast and yelled a "Goodbye oji-sama!"

As she ran through the door and into the streets, she stopped by a park and greeted the birds. It was spring at Karakura, the blossoms were starting to bloom. She admired what the world gave, even if the people in it were cruel. She looked at the time and started to panic, she was going to be _late_.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Rukia-chan!" A busty orange head called as Rukia entered the classroom.

Rukial looked forward to see Orihime, she smiled. Orihime was a sweet girl, every guy wanted her for her body, but the never really noticed her sweet personality. Although the girl had a crush on Ichigo, he was too clueless to notice poor Orihime's feelings. "Ohayo Orihime-san!"

The girl frowned at the suffix added to her name, "Rukia-chaaaaaan!" she whined "Stop calling me Orihime-_san_! It's just Orihime to you!" She puffed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Orihime-sa- _ahem_ I mean Orihime! It's just a habit."

Orihime only giggled at Rukia, "it's okay Rukia-chan!

"Quiet down class, we have a new student!" Now that got everyone to shut up.

**Rukia's POV.**

We all sat and faced the class as a boy with a really strange and I mean strange hair color. His hair was white, for goodness sake! But I couldn't help but admit that he was _gorgeous_. His white hair matched his ocean eyes, really… You could drown in them. Although he was short, I could notice he was a little bit taller than me. I didn't realize I was staring until he said his name.

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya_" He coldly said

'_Why is he glaring at me?_' I thought, as it felt like he was staring holes into my face, '_is there something wrong with my face?'_ She started to wonder, but gave up. I sighed and turned my face to see the whole girl population _gaze_, no. I mean obsessed over the new boy.

As the teacher told him to sit anywhere he wanted, he had to come and sit beside me. _What the fuck?_ I thought. Great, now the whole girl population, besides Orihime is going to hunt me down, _fuck_. This was going to be a long, long ass period.

**Toshiro's POV.**

I walked into the classroom to see everyone staring at me. I calmly stood in front of the classroom with a bored look. _Sigh, why did I do this again? _He tried to remember, _Oh right, the king requested me to do this. _I sighed and introduced myself to the class.

I quickly scanned the class to find the person I was looking for, black hair and purple eyes. _Ah, found her. _It was easy to find her, as she was the only girl with deep violet eyes, short raven hair and even though her face was petite as so her body, I was captivated with her beauty. _Wait, what? Did I just think she was beautiful? _

As I was lost in my thoughts, I realized that the teacher had told me to go find my seat. I looked around and saw girls eye me, _foolish mortals_, he laughed in his head. I walked down to isle and found a seat next to the girl. _Ah… What was her name was again?_

'_Rukia Kuichiki'_ ran through my mind.

I turned around to see her head on the desk, I tapped her shoulder and she popped up and stared right into my eyes, '_she's so cute' _I thought.

I noticed that there was a tint of pink on her cheeks, _cute_. I wondered what shade of pink she would be if I had her under the bed? _Wait, what the fuck did I just think? _

I quickly shook that thought off and introduce myself and she quietly introduced herself also. "Rukia Kuichiki"

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

Suddenly, somebody yelled out "GET A ROOM!" and both Toshiro and Rukia looked behind and saw Ichigo and Renji snickering at them. Yes, they were Rukia Kuichiki's best friend, but sometimes they could be a little _immature_. They both blushed as they retreated back to their seats.

Suddenly the bell rang and it was lunch time, Ichigo had went up to Toshiro and asked him if he wanted to eat lunch with them.

'_Why not?_' Toshiro thought

They all had gone to the roof, when suddenly Rukia slipped. Waiting for the pain to come for a few seconds, she opened her eyes to meet Toshiro's. She started to blush madly as she realized that he had caught her.

"Be careful, the stairs are slippery." He whispered into her ears.

She gazed into his eyes, he was steadily holding her, they were in that position for a few seconds, but had heard a cough. As reality hit them, Rukia blushed madly as she just realized that she was so close to kissing Toshiro. _Ah, awkward_.

When they had reached the roof, Rukia sat next to Orihime, while Toshiro had sat next to her. Renji and Ichigo were having some argument about hamburgers. Toshiro just sat there and ate his lunch.

Suddenly, Rukia heard a whisper "Rukia-chan, do you think Toshiro is _cute_?"

While hearing that, Rukia blushed madly, _'damn it, why am I blushing so much today? I'm known as the ice queen!' _

Orihime screamed "I KNEW IT!" and I sighed as the boys looked at her, curiosity raised as Renji asked "Knew what?"

Orihime sat down and blushed, "Oh, _nothing_." She giggled to herself.

The whole gang could feel the evil aura that was radiating Orihime. Rukia was shitting her pants, _Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself in?_ As the bell rang, they had reached to their separation.

Rukia suddenly asked Toshiro what class he was in and he gave her the paper of what classes he had, _what the fuck?_ She thought, they had all their classes together!

"We have all the same classes!" she smiled, "I hope we get along."

Toshiro blinked as he saw her smile, it radiated like the sun. She didn't have that fake smile she had earlier; she had a real sincere smile. '_Ah, it seems that this mission isn't so bad after all.' _He thought as he smiled and they walked together to their next class.

**TIMESKIP – AFTERSCHOOL.**

**RUKIA POV**

I waved my last goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the gate, _what a day_. I sighed and I walked to the park and sat down and closed my eyes. I let the cool breeze touch my pale skin. I suddenly felt a touch at my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see a blur, my vision started to clear as I saw a girl, she smiled at me. She had her black hair in a bun, her eyes looked cold as charcoal. _Are you Rukia Kuichiki?_ She asked in a gentle tone.

I nodded at her, but suddenly my eyes started to close, I was trying to fight fatigue I was feeling, but it was too tempting. The last thing I remembered was that she was smiling, not a gentle one, but one that gave me creeps, how could such a pretty face do that? I started to let my tiredness consume me, before I passed out, I heard _"Princess Kuichiki!"_

I started to wonder who would call me princess. I'm no princess, I'm just a girl with a troubling _past_.

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

Toshiro quickly shunpooed to Rukia, suddenly he was thrown back and he hit his back to a tree. _Who the fuck? _He opened his eyes to see his little sister, his ex-little sister Momo Hinamori… Ah, the datenshi that turned to a tenshi.

He quickly glared at her, then stood up and asked "What are you doing here, Hinamori?" in a cold tone. Even though he missed her dearly, he knew she had betrayed him for Aizen, even though he begged her to stay.

Momo could only smile at her older brother. "Konnichiwa onii-chan~"

Toshiro spat back a disgusted look, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aizen-sama has asked me to retrieve this girl." Momo could feel the rage coming from her brother's aura, but flinched.

He replied in a cold voice, "My dead Momo, that _monster_ will not be touching the heir of **hell**."

Momo shivered as she heard her brother and felt his aura. She started to see red in his eyes and his fangs started to show, she could feel Hyourinmaru raging inside of Toshiro. His akuma side was starting to show.

He could feel Hyourinmaru raging inside him, telling him to let go and let him protect his snow queen. '_Snow queen?_' Toshiro asked. '_Yes, she is the wielder of the beautiful Shirayuki. The queen of akuma and the most fierce ice queen._' Hyourinmaru replied. '_So you're telling me this girl, scratch that, this petite girl holds your queen? Isn't she only half demon, she can't possibly possess it._' Toshiro cut in.

'_But this girl is no ordinary girl, master. She is a Halfling. She is half datenshi and half tenshi. The queen can only be tamed with the blood of a tenshi and datenshi, that's what makes her different from other akuma. She has not been partnered up with anybody for hundreds years._'

Toshiro only glanced at Rukia's body and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, '_You will be mine, Rukia-chan' _as he smiled.

He looked back at Momo and his smile grew, it wasn't those sweet gentle ones he always gave to Rukia. It was a creepy smile that even the great king would shiver at. His turquoise eyes changed to a bloody red.

"**Hyourinmaru, **_**release**_**."**

* * *

**DUNDUNDUDNUDNDUDNUN** TO BE CONTINED!

ehhehehe.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess of Hell

A/N: Thanks for your reviews Sesshoumaru-sama & chocolatelove1234! I really appreciate it, I will try writing longer next chapter, but for now please cope up with some short chapters! But anywho, enjoy this chapter :3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home, Princess of Hell.**

When Toshiro's demon form began, an 'x' scarred shape began to form on his face, while his beautiful teal eyes were now bloody red. They had shown nothing but insanity. He began to laugh, a dark aura becoming of him. Hyourinmaru was coming out and this would not be a pretty site.

"_**Ame ji za yomi-no-kuni, houmen watashi no akuma**_**." **("Rain upon the land of the dead, release my demon")

'_Fuck_.' Momo thought.

Toshiro only smiled, showing off his fangs. "Shall the games begin, my dear sweet _Momo-chan_."

Momo only growled and retaliated. "I will get her soon, Shiro-chan. When you're at your weakest beyond the shadows and parted from the moon, I will find her." With that, she disappeared.

Toshiro only sighed as he returned to his normal form. He turned to where Rukia was and saw her sleeping form. He slowly walked up to her and picked her up gently bridal style. _'Where the hell is Ukitakes house again? Shit.'_

* * *

**At Ukitakes House**

Where is she? He began to panic; it was already 9PM... Ukitake was lost in thought until there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to see not only see Rukia, but Toshiro too? What the hell is going on?

"Could we come in Ukitake?" Toshiro interrupted his thoughts

Ukitake only nodded and stepped aside to let Toshiro in. He told Toshiro to go upstairs and let Rukia rest. When he reached Rukia's room, he gently opened the door and laid her down on the bed. Toshiro noticed her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. He slowly went down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

'_You will be mine soon, my queen.'_

He wondered what made this girl so special. The first moment he laid eyes on her, he was captivated and chained to her. He was starting to obsess over this girl and so was Hyourinmaru.

He only sighed and went downstairs to go see Ukitake and explain to him what happened. He slowly closed the Rukia's door and went downstairs, there he saw Ukitake patiently waiting in the living room.

"Ah, Shiro-chan."

A vein popped on his head when he heard that nickname.

"Gomen, Ukitake."

His face went blank and slowly he told Ukitake what was happening.

"So you see, you and Rukia will have to go back to hell and deal with the king. We must go before the sun rise, or they will find us."

"I see Shiro-chan." Sigh, "I guess I'll have to go wake up Rukia and tell her we have to go pack."

Toshiro only nodded and he slowly closed his eyes and rested.

Ukitake knew how stressed Toshiro could be; he was the youngest prince that ever ruled a kingdom. Many things were expected out of him, because he was the prodigy. He kind of felt bad. He gave Toshiro a quick pat on the back and went upstairs to wake up Rukia. When he arrived to Rukia's room, he knocked on the door, but got no answer. He slowly opened the door to see Rukia sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He smiled at his little girl, how he would miss her so when she goes to live in the palace, he would make sure to visit her a lot. He started to wonder how his kingdom was; he had left and told Kaien to take over while he was taking care of Rukia.

Ukitake heard a sniffle and looked at Rukia, she was crying in her sleep. _'She must be having a nightmare... I better wake her up._' But suddenly he heard his name being called out.

"_Oji-sama! Don't go, don't leave me! Please don't die. Oji-sama! Oji-sama!" _She screamed out in her sleep, she was crying and shaking , she woke up from her trance to see her oji-sama hugging her and reassuring her that he would never leave her.

"Are you okay Rukia-chan?" he asked

"Yes, oji-sama.. It was just a nightmare..." She kept avoiding his eyes and that only made him frown.

"Rukia..." He grabbed her hand and gave her a tight squeeze, "I will always be with you, so please don't cry." He smiled, "Remember that I love you. You're like my daughter… No, you are my daughter." He pulled her into an embrace, "_Please don't cry anymore..."_

She only sniffled into his kimono, grabbing a handful of the fabric and sobbing into it. Once Rukia calmed down, Ukitake only patted her on the back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We have to leave Rukia, it's not safe for us here anymore…"

"Where are we going, oji-sama?"

"I can't tell you now, but I promise to tell you when we're there."

After she was done packing, they both went downstairs to see Toshiro resting his eyes on the couch.

Toshiro opened his eyes to see that Rukia and Ukitake and he smirked, "So I see sleeping beauty has awoken."

Rukia only blushed at the nickname, "Gomen, Toshiro! I don't know what happened at the park…"

"Don't worry, I will explain as soon as we are at the palace." He then opened the gates to hell, as a door suddenly appeared. Toshiro looked behind to see a stunned Rukia and a smiling Ukitake. He suddenly grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her into the door and Ukitake was right behind them.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, they were in front of the gates. Ten people were guarding the gates, as Rukia, Ukitake and Toshiro were passing by, they were halted by four mysterious people. "Halt, who there dare try to pass the gate of hell?" The guards suddenly grabbed all three of them and held them.

The general had walked in to see who the intruders were and stopped when he saw Rukia.

He lifted her chin and examined her face, "Ah, what a pretty little girl here…" he then smiled, "What are you doing here at the palace?"

"Don't fucking _touch_ her, General Fang." Toshiro hissed as he knocked out the guard who was holding him down. The aura around him was intense, his eyes were glowing red. "_Do not fucking touch the granddaughter of King Yamamoto_." Hyourinmaru was raging inside, he could feel the fear coming from the guards, "**I'll rip your fucking head off**."

Toshiro was about to charge at General Fang, but was suddenly stopped when a hand touched his shoulder, he turned around to see King Yamamoto with an irritated scowl on his face. Toshiro retaliated and decided to let the king handle his dirty general.

"What in hell is going on here?" The king hissed.

The general was on his knees, "Nothing, my king."

"Nothing, you say, General Fang?" The general only gulped as King Yamamoto came closer to his face and continued on, "If you so dare touch my granddaughter again, _I will make sure to rip your head and throw you into the valley of souls._" He hissed. "Now, disappear from my site."

General Fang only nodded as he scrambled off the floor and ran into his office.

There was a silent moment until Rukia broke it, "I'm so confused! What in the fucking world is happening right now?! Toshiro! Oji-sama! **EXPLAIN**!"

"You have not told her yet, Toshiro?" The king asked, "No, I was hoping you could tell her that you're her family and I would explain about the princess thing…" Toshiro only scratched his head.

"Granddaughter? So you're telling me he's my grandpa? He looks terrifying! What is this?" Rukia shouted.

"Shh, Rukia! You're going to get us introuble!" Ukitake blabbed, "Sorry my king, she tends to blab unnecessary things when she is panicked."

King Yamamoto only laughed, but stopped suddenly. "Come on, I will tell you what is happening, please follow me."

They followed the king and went into the palace. Rukia was amazed on how big this place was, it was like three-hundred times bigger than her house. When she felt like she was walking into a maze, they suddenly stopped to what she thought was the living room. The king told them to take a seat and so they did.

King Yamamoto looked at Rukia and then smiled, but returned to his serious face.

"Rukia Kuchiki, the daughter of Hisana Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki and the granddaughter of mine, King Yamamoto Genryuusai." He breathed, "**You are the heir of hell."**

Rukia blinked slowly and consumed what she was hearing, all of the sudden she screamed to the point where heaven could hear her.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

* * *

There was a loud scream that startled Momo, "What in heavens was that?" she murmured.

* * *

I'm finally done! Oh my goodness, I was having such bad writers block! Sayonaraaa, until next time everybody!


End file.
